A Long Night
by coldqueen
Summary: QuestionHuntress: After a fight, Question returns to Helena's apartment to mend...Oh, who am I kidding? This is pure smutty fluff! Very little plot, but a lot of lemonade! ONESHOTTER!


I write this for all Question/Huntress shippers who ache for a fanfiction with the naughtiest of intentions...which...I totally have. I'm tired of searching for ff about my favorite JLU couple. So...I'm writing my own...

* * *

The bedroom was silent except for the slight rasp of her breathing and shifting in bed. She always moved when she slept alone. It was only when he lay beside her and held her that she settled down. Not that the Question was going to. For now he was content to watch her naked form shift under the sheets. Even after three months of loving her every night, Huntress still evoked a primal response from him. She was his, and had been since that first kiss.

The Question had never intended for this relationship to start. He was somewhat of a recluse, preferring to spend his nights going over data and updating his information. As with everything else, however, he kept up a stringent cycle of observation on the areas of the Watchtower, the Justice League's home in the sky, that were of concern for him. One definite area of concern was the door to his quarters. A short-circuit camera gave him a clear wide-screen view of the hallway outside. He had a clear view of all doors and entry points of the hall from where he'd placed it in the corner. So, of course, he saw Helena quite often. She had been stationed across the hall from himself and as was his habit he gave her past a strict going-over as he did with all new members of the Justice League. Just as often, he edited down the report he gave to Superman, preferring to keep certain details to himself, for blackmail or just honor, only he knew.

Naturally, Helena was attractive and many male members of the Justice League took notice. At first, Question had theorized that Helena had feelings for Batman; not an illogical assumption considering that both had "patrolled" the same city and that it had been Batman to recruit her. Soon, it became clear that no such relationship existed, though for some reason Helena did seek Batman's approval and despite his unwavering rejection of her help in Gotham City she returned and worked that city anyways. It should have been Question's first clue to her stubbornness, but while he'd made a note of it, it hadn't stuck in his head.

Question had watched through the small television in his quarters as Helena was escorted to her quarters, every couple of nights, by a different male member of the Justice League. All had been clear in their objectives for the rest of the night, but not one man had made it past the doorframe. It was that that had caught his attention first. Despite all the flirting and eye-lash batting she did, Helena never became involved with anyone in the Justice League. With all the bed-hopping that he'd observed, this was odd. After all, superheroes liked to fuck each other.

She wasn't like the others, his Helena. Viewed much like a freak among the freaks, Question had often been looked upon with stares bordering on pity. Common thought was that he was insane. Helena had seen what others hadn't. He wasn't insane; he merely thought on another level that most humans did not. Okay, so sure...the whole non-face thing was a little extreme...but when almost everyone was wearing a mask of some sort, going without one makes you feel a little naked. Of course, he also didn't want to be traced through his face back to any separate part of his life. And that had been part of his and Helena's fight tonight.

For three months, he and Helena had been "together" as much as they could be. He still worked for the Justice League, and she was moving on without it. She was still Huntress, and still worked Gotham night after night. When she was done, she would come home and crawl into bed, hoping that Question would join her soon. Usually, he was in his home in New York or in the Watchtower, not actively thinking of joining her. She was always in his mind, but more often than not Justice League matters were forefront.

It upset her, to be so not prime in his mind. It upset her to not "be" in his life. They'd never been to his home. He rarely told her things of his life. She'd seen his face, knew his name, and could use either to find out everything she wanted to know, much the same as he had with her. She didn't. She wanted him to tell her.

Question removed his faceplate and felt the cool night air on his face. Red curls tickled his ear and reminded him that he needed a hair cut. Green eyes took in the sleeping figure on the bed with renewed interest, his contemplation over for the moment. Vic slowly began to remove his clothes, waiting until he was completely naked to slowly crawl into bed beside his lover.

Helena stirred under the thin sheet, shivering into the dark. She felt the bed dip with pressure but didn't go for her crossbar on the nightstand. She knew who it was. She felt the sheet lift, and waited for him to settle in beside her before turning to him.

"Vic?"

Vic pulled Helena close and rubbed his hand over her back. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Vic laughed softly. "No...it's my fault. I know I should tell you-..."

Helena placed her finger over his lips. "You don't have to. We all have secrets and I should leave your's alone..."

"Helena, I-..."

"...but if I find out you have a wife somewhere...I'm breaking your legs..."

Vic laughed all out and kissed her fingers where they lay on his lips. "I'm not married...that would leave a paper trail."

Helena laughed. "Of course. I should have known."

All the laughing and touching had woken them both up, and like usual they weren't tired. Smiling, Vic started to hum some nameless pop tune while kissing his way down Helena's neck.

"Vic...what are you doing?"

"Nothing..." he mumbled as he continued kissing, and now nipping, his way around her neck.

"I have classes to teach tomorrow...the kids aren't going to appreciate a tired teacher..." Helena said, while Vic continued his way down. He was level with her chest and had already maneuvered himself slightly on top of her. Despite his somewhat lanky appearance in his suits, Vic was built solid, with soft places in the right spots. His hands were rough from handling papers, typing, and writing day in and day out. Helena delighted in having those velvet digits on her. As they were now.

Vic used one hand to bring one of Helena's long, long legs up around his waist, and the other to hold her still. As he licked and nipped his way up one of her breasts, he could feel her started to shift under him. It was cool outside, but under the sheets things were heating up.

"Vic...you...I..." Helena moaned incoherent things as she twisted underneath Vic's ministrations. Smiling around her nipple, he slid his hand up her leg and pushed a finger inside her. As her back arched and she moaned again, he began to move it, back and forth, searching. Finally he found the spot he wanted, and added another, longer finger to his caress.

Helena arched and began to move against his hand, dislodging his mouth from her breast, but rubbing against him enough that he was too happy to object. As she began to move faster, Vic increased pressure but not speed. He liked to watch her as she came, liked watching as her face opened and he could see everything. At her peak, she would open her eyes, and see him watching with his green eyes and it would put her over, causing her to jerk against him and arouse him even more.

Which she was doing now. Her legs tightened around his hips and it was clear was she wanted, but Vic denied her, preferring to watch her. She moaned and bit at her lip, while inside she squeezed around his fingers and slowly rode higher and higher until with a jerk and a small scream she came against his hand, causing him to get harder, if possible.

Relaxed and sated, with a satisfied look on her face, Helena wilted in bed, her back unarching and her legs falling to the sides. They were still bent to accommodate Vic, who Helena hugged to her. She rubbed his back and gave little thought to his movements over her...that is, until he levied himself up and started to ease inside her.

Vic was large. It was why he often had to work her a bit before they could mate. The first time they'd had sex (for all it had been was fucking at the time, though now it was quite clearly making love), Vic had taken her against a wall with his faceplate on. It had been almost too arousing for Helena and that was all that had perhaps saved her from the pain of sex with Vic. After a night of chasing her family's killer, she'd been riding high on adrenaline and the knowledge that "Question" had the hots for her. He'd driven quickly to a hotel and every second had been of her fantasizing what she would do to her faceless man when she could. They'd barely made it inside the room before Vic had pushed her against the wall and fucked her. They hadn't even removed their clothes. He'd pushed her leotard aside and unzipped and taken her. All the while he was slamming into her, and she into the wall, she'd been filled. Never had she felt so full of a man and within minutes he'd had her screaming into his mouth. Later they'd soothed each other. She'd had "rug-burn" like marks from hitting the wall, and her leotard had rubbed one side of his...member...a little sensitive. She'd told him that next time they probably should take it off. And they did.

Helena barely had seconds to think of their first experience before Vic was pulling out and slamming into her. He liked it hard. He could do soft and gentle, but Vic liked to move fast and hard inside of her. It was alright with Helena, however, for she liked it the same way.

They looked into each others' eyes as they moved together, each daring the other to break first. All thoughts of their fight were gone, and only the sensations were left. With the friction driving her crazy, Helena knew she would last long. So she cheated.

Vic was holding steady, his pace stiff and fast. He held on, knowing that she would cum first and that would make him go as well. It was predictable, one of the few things that was in their relationship. It was always a small war between them, with her thinking that she would make him go first, but never actually doing it. She smiled then, around her moaning and lip-biting. Her eyes were closed but he recognized the evil look anywhere.

Her hands weren't gripping his back any longer, but where running up her stomach towards her chest. Vic faltered for a second but with a grin started to thrust harder, making her move up the bed a little each time. As Helena started to rub at her breasts, she started to talk to him.

"Vic...mmm...you're taking...ahhh...too long...come on...I-ahhhh...need you...to..."

Vic slammed into her extra hard and laughed as her eyes popped open. "You what?" Vic lowered himself so that their chests touched, and got into her face. "You what?"

Helena had nothing to say, for Vic had stopped moving inside her. He used his hands to readjust her body, and Helena was too lost in the sensations to protest being manhandled. Vic kneeled so that where they were still connected was a foot off the bed. He shoved pillows under her ass and shifted so that she lay at a 45º angle. Then, pulling out he thrust inside again. This time, he was hitting her spot, the one that had made her cum the first time.

Helena squirmed, in pleasure and slight pain. It was a good pain, though. The kind a warrior like herself appreciated in sex. Vic gripped her hips tighter and wouldn't let her move. He slammed into her, without mercy. Within seconds he had her nerves coiling tight inside her, and she was shivering and moaning in desperation.

"Vic...please! I...I.."

"What?" He asked, almost calm sounding. He was rigidly controlling himself, not willing to lose to her. "You what?"

Helena raked her nails down his arms to his wrists. Grabbing them, she tried to shake loose, so that she could move, and help him drive herself to completion. "I need..."

Vic grinned but it was more like a bearing of teeth. "You need what?"

"I need you! Please! I need you!"

It was what they both needed. Helena moaned as the tightly wound nerves released, sending waves of euphoria through her, and spurring Vic to pump his seed into her body. He jerked a couple more time, sending lighter waves through her, but they were both finished. It took a couple minutes to come down from the high, but it registered in Helena's head that Vic was collapsed on top of her and that she was deliciously aching in several places.

"Mmmm...Vic?"

"Yes?" He mumbled against her chest. He shoved the pillows under her ass away and since they were still connected, set off a small orgasm in the already sensitive area of Helena's anatomy as they both settled onto the bed.

"That was a good goodnight kiss..."

Vic laughed. "Yes...I should kiss you like that more often."

Helena stilled, her hands no longer rubbing his back, but then she continued. "Yes...maybe you should."

"Helena...I love you."

He'd never said it before, not even in the midst of sex. Helena knew that he did, but he rarely said it.

"Quit being such a girl."

Vic smiled as he sleepily turned over and pulled her to his side. "I do...but I need my space. If I didn't, I'd marry you and this wouldn't matter."

Helena smiled and played with the smattering of chest hair on Vic's built chest. "I know...and it's okay. I need space too."

"So?"

"So...I guess...maybe...if you were to...I don't know...give me a key to your place, I would be happy."

That woke him up. "You hate New York."

"It's the principle of the matter. You have a key to my place."

"I sleep here. You've never been to my place."

Helena smiled and listened to Vic's heart beat. "What an excellent point...hiding something, Vicky?"

"No...you want to snoop?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow is Saturday...my day off..."

"So..."

Vic smiled. "I'll take you and let you snoop to your heart's desire."

Helena pinched his nipple and caused him to yelp. "It's not that I have to...I just-..."

_Brrring! Brrring!_

Question's communicator went off. J'onn would have telepathically contacted him but Question preferred to keep his thoughts to himself.

Rising quickly, Vic strode across the room naked. He opened the communicator and waited for the caller to speak.

"Question? We have a situation," J'onn's voice rang out in the room.

"I'll be right there," Question replied, already pulling on his pants. He shut the communicator and was pulling on his shirt when Helena spoke.

"I guess the night's over?"

Question halted in putting his face plate on and looked at his woman. She'd pulled the sheet around herself but he could still see that she was flushed from their lovemaking. She had his seed on her thighs and a smile on her face, and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with her and repeat the performance. Duty called however.

"Yeah...I'll see you tomorrow."

Helena nodded and watched as her love swept into the shadows of the hall and left her apartment. "There's always tomorrow."

* * *

Okay...so I hope everyone like this one-shot...I'm fairly new with love-scenes so I hope I did a good job. R & R! Read and review! I loves reviews! 


End file.
